The Angel become The Demon
by Demonwitch960320
Summary: Kami para malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada iblis, tuhan yang murka menghukum kami, sanggupkah kami bertahan saat harus berpisah dengan pujaan hati kami. All super junior official couple except shindong oppa. Chapter 4 update...XD mianhae telat.. Part Yewook
1. Chapter 1

Cast: All super junior couple official, except Shindong oppa, shindong oppa nanti punya peran tersendiri di cerita ini.

Disclaimer: super junior milik SMent, semua member milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya#di serbu sparKYU#

Rated: T semi M

Warning: typo bertebaran, alur gaje, BOY X BOY.

Hirayuki hana68 present…..

THE FALLEN ANGEL

Kami adalah makhluk yang di hukum tuhan, tuhan yang marah dan karna kami menduakan hati kami, hati yang seharusnya hanya milik tuhan. Tapi kami membaginnya, kami bagi hati kami kepada para iblis. Tuhan yang marah menghukum kami para malaikat dan juga para iblis. Ia menghukum kami, menjadikan kami manusia, memisahkan kami, menghapus semua kenangan indah kami dengan para iblis. Tapi kami percaya jika kami menjadi manusia maka tak adalagi hal yang dapat memisahkan kami. Kami berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah menjadikian kami manusia. Walaupun kami harus mencari para iblis pemilik hati kami, wlaupun kami akan sulit mengingat mereka, tapi kami percaya jika suatu saat nanti kami akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Mereka para iblis yang memiliki sebagian dari hati kami.

Para iblis yang kami cintai.

Cinta kami murni dan tulus.

Kami hanya berharap tuhan mengizinkan kami untuk mencintai para iblis.

Kami tidak perduli jika kami harus menjadi manusia bahakan iblis sekalipun untuk dapat bersama mereka.

Berminatkah kalian mendengarkan cerita kami?

Cerita dari para malaikat dan para iblis?

Jika kalian berminat silakan mendengarkan cerita kami…..

Dan cerita kami mulai…..

Chapter 1. The new world.

Terlihat seorang namja meyusuri jalanan kota seoul, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana bahan hitam, tubuh proporsionalnya dibalut kemeja putih panjang yang dilapisi oleh blazer hitam. Di bagian dada kiri blazer itu terdapat sebuah emblem, emblem berbentuk perisai berwarna perunggu terdapat gambar di emblem sebuah gambar bintang hitam yang diapit oleh 2 buah pedang silang berwarna silver dengan peganggan berwarna merah darah terdapat tulisan di emblem tersebut SM HIGH SCHOOL berwarna emas, di setiap ujung emblem tersebut terdapat juga rantai perak kecil yang saling mengikat setiap ujung emblem, namja itu tetap berjalan tak di perdulikannya tatapan penuh kekaguman dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, wajar jika orang-orang yang melihat namja itu terkagum-kagum, namja tersebut memiliki paras tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat pirang yang bersinar lembut terkena cahaya mentari pagi, kulitnya yang putih sepucat mayat ditambah tinggi badan yang propersional 180cm menambah daya tarik dari namja tersebut.

"kyuhyun!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari arah belakang namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun atau lebih lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun, kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, terlihat seorang namja berlari menghampiri kyuhyun.

"hosh….hosh…hosh… pagi hosh… kyu" ucap namja tersebut dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"kenapa kau berlari eunhyuk-hyung? Apa kau di kejar-kejar oleh anjing seperti minggu lalu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"yak! Kyu, kenapa kau menggingatkan ku soal itu, ku tak mau mengingatnya lagi tau" ucap namja yang bernama Eunhyuk atau nama lengkapnya Lee Hyukjae.

"nde…nde…. Kenapa kau berjalan kaki hyung, biasanya kau di antar oleh noona mu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah terheran-heran karena biasanya hyungnya yang satu ini akan pergi ke sekolah dengan dia antar oleh noonanya. Jarang ia melihat seorang Lee donghae berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"sora noona sedang ada urusan jadi dia berangkat lebih pagi, dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu memangnya salah jika aku berjalan kaki ke sekolah eoh?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada menyelidik di akhir kalimatnya.

"aniya hyung, hanya saja ku pikir kau tak suka berjalan kaki menginggat kau sangat jarang berjalan kaki" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada acuh.

"bukannya seperti itu, kuhanya tidak suka jika kulit ku terkena sinar matahari, kulit ku agak sedikit sensitive jika terkena matahari" jelas Eunhyuk sambil menbenarkan letak hoodie yang pakai untuk menutupi rambut pirang ke emasannya, wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis bisa menghipnotis orang-orang untuk menuruti permintaanya, kulitnya yang berrwarna coklat muda bersembunyi di balik pakaian yang iya kenakan, tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari kyuhyun juga menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna, ia seperti seorang iblis pengoda manusia yang turun dari langit.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kini mereka telah memasuki kawasan SM High School, satu dari 5 besar, sekolah berstandar internasional di korea selatan. Sekolah ini memiliki 3 gedung utama, gedung yang berada paling dekat dengan gerbang utama adalah gedung A, gedung A memiliki 3 lantai. Lantai pertama berisi ruangan-ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat loker-loker milik semua siswa yang bersekolah disana, di lantai dua dan tiga di gunakan untuk ruang para guru SM High School, guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini masing-masing memiliki satu ruangan tersendiri.

Bagian sayap kanan SM High School terdapat gedung yang bertingkat 6, gedung ini adalah gedung B, gedung B di gunakan sebagai tempat para siswa belajar, lantai 1 dan 2 digunakan untuk seluruh murid kelas 10, lantai 3 dan 4 di gunakan untuk seluruh murid kelas 11, dan di lantai 5 dan 6 di gunakan untuk semua murid dari kelas 12. Setiap kelas bisa mempunyai 2 lantai karena 1 kelas hanya di huni oleh 20 orang siswa, dari awal sekolah ini di bentuk sampai sekarang. Karena inilah system sekolah yang di pakai " 1 kelas terdiri dari 20 siswa, gunakanlah otak kalian agar kalian mendapatkan kelas yang layak untuk kalian, tapi jika kalian tidak menggunakan otak kalian maka kalian akan berada di kelas di mana semua murid-murid tak berotak berada, dan kalian harus siap jika kalian berada di kelas tak berotak, karena para guru-guru disini akan berusaha agar kalian dapat memiliki otak dan bagi kalian yang menggunakan otak kalian dengan baik maka sekolah akan memberikan keistimewaaan pada kalian, semua kelas yang ada disini di bagi dari kelas A sampai dengan F" sambutan seperti itulah yang selalu di kumandangkan kepala sekolah setiap penyambutan murid baru. Jika kelas A sudah penuh maka akan di buat sub kelas baru untuk menampung murid-murid yang jenius yang masuk.

Di bagian sayap kiri terdapat gedung 8 lantai, ruangan dari lantai 1 dan 4 berfungsi sebagai tempat kegiatan estrakulikuler yang ada di SM High School, di lantai 5 dan 7 berisi segala jenis laboratorium dan di lantai 8 adalah ruang osis, nanti akan ku perkenalkan dengan semua anggota osis. Di bagian belakang terdapat dua gedung berukuran besar, gedung-gedung besar itu adalah kantin dan perpustakaan semua gedung di hubungkan dengan sebuah koridor terbuka, koridor yang dapat melihat secara langsung taman sekolah milik SM High School. Di sekolah ini juga terdapat lapangan indoor dan outdor.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berjalan memesuki gedung A mereka menuju loker mereka masing-masing untuk menganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu khusus yang telah di siapkan oleh sekolah, seteleh selesai mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung B. mereka berjalan tanpa memedulikan pandangan memuja dan penuh kekaguman siswa-siswa lain. Wajar jika kalian akan melihat tatapan memuja dari para siswa lain, Cho Kyuhyun murid kelas 10-A ketua dari klub matematika sekaligus salah satu anggota osis, otak yang cerdas dan wajah rupawan menjadi nilai plus sebagai salah 1 pangeran yang ada di sekolah ini.

Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya adalah murid kelas 11-A ketua dari klub Dance dan juga salah satu dari anggota osis seperti kyuhyun, wajah yang manis dan tampan di tambah dengan otak yang cerdas juga menjadi salah satu nilai plus sebagai salah satu pangeran yang ada di sekolah, kalian bertanya kenapa kyuhyun dan eunhyuk di sebut pangeran.. itu karena SM High school adalah sekolah khusus namja, walaupun begitu hubungan sama jenis adalah hal yang wajar di sekolah ini dan bagi namja-namja yang berwajah manis, ia akan di sebut putri, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada putri-putri manis dan cantik yang bersekolah di sini, hanya ada beberapa murid-murid yang di sebut putrid seperti lee taemin dari kelas 10-B, lee hongki dari kelas 11-C, kim kibum atau key dari kelas 12-B, dan masih ada beberapa namja lagi yang menyandang status putri.

Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang ada di gedung B, oh… kalian pasti berpikir kenapa ada lift di sekolah ini, SM High School adalah sekolah berstandar internasional hal seperti lift di setiap gedung tidak akan menjadi masalah, lagipula apa kalian ingin melihat pangeran-pangeran dan putri-putri beserta murid-murid lain menggunakan tangga menuju kelas mereka, rata-rata semua gedung disini bertingkat jika menggunakan tangga hanya akan membuat para siswa lelah, dan disini juga siswa-siswa yang bersekolah berasal dari kalangan atas, jika ada lift di sini itu hal yang wajar.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun memasuki salah satu lift karena setiap gedung di sediakan 6 lift, Eunhyuk menekan angka 4 dan 2, dan lift pun beranjak naik.

"kyu…. Istirahat nanti datanglah ke gedung C, hankyung-hyung mengadakan rapat karena nanti kita akan kedatangan 7 murid pindahan" ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmmmm… kenapa osis yang harus turun tangan dan juga apa tidak salah 7 orang murid pindahan datang sekaligus?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah heran

"ku juga tidak tahu, tadi pagi yesung-hyung yang memberitahu ku. Dan yesung-hyung bilang semua murid baru akan masuk ke kelas A"

"baiklah nanti aku kesana…. Hyung aku duluan ya" pamit kyuhyun karena lift telah berhenti di lantai kelas kyuhyun berada.

"ne… sampai ketemu nanti" dan lift pun memutup membawa Eunhyuk menuju lantai kelasnya berada.

KYUHYUN POV.

Setelah berpisah dengan Eunhyuk-hyung, ku berjalan menuju kelas ku, kelas 10-A itulah yang tertulis di papan nama kelas, ku buka pintu kelasku dan ku mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku berada, bangkuku yang berada tepat di pojok belakang samping jendela, ku suka jika ada di dekat jendela karena aku bisa melihat taman sekolahku yang indah.

"hey…. Kudengar nanti kita kedatangan murid baru" ah….. ternyata para namja di sini suka bergosip rupanya.

"uwwwaahhh… benarkah? Kira-kira ia tampan atau manis ya"

"ku harap ia manis, mungkin ku bisa menjadikanya namjachingu-ku" apa mereka tak tahu malu?, mereka berada di kelas A tapi kelakuannya seperti murid-murid kelas F, lebih baik ku bermain denan PSPku dari pada mendengar ocehan tak jelas mereka.

Ttteeetttt tttteeeettttt

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya sampai ia tak meyadari bel masuk telah berbunyi dan juga wali kelas mereka telah berada di depan kelas.

"selamat pagi murid-murid" sapa seorang pria dengan badan yang agak gemuk dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"pagi Shin Songsaenim" sapa murid-murid kecuali kyuhyun karena ia terlalu focus dengan PSPnya.

"kelas ini akan kedatangan 3 murid baru dan songsenim berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, kalian yang ada di luar silakan masuk" setelah selesai dengan ucapannya masuklah 3 namja berwajah manis, semua murid-murid yang ada di kelas terpukau akan kencantikan mereka yang seperti malaikat tentu saja kecuali kyuhyun ia masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah shin songsenim

"annyeonghaseo choneun Henry lau imnida, ku pindahan dari china salam kenal semuanya" seorang namja berpipi chubby berkulit putih dengan wajah yang manis memperkenalkan dirinya pertama.

"annyeonghaseo choneun Kim Ryeowook iminda, ku pindahan dari jepang salam kenal semuanya" kali ini giliran namja bertubuh mungil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeonghaseyo choneun Kim Kibum imnida, ku pindahan dari LA salam kenal" namja ini memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman, senyuman yang mampu membuat semua murid tepaku kecuali kyuhyun tentunya.

"baiklah kalian bisa duduk dibanngku kosong yang ada di sana, karena semua guru akan ada rapat, kalian bebas hari ini" dan wali kelas pun keluar dari kelas, ketiga murid baru itu ber jalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakang.

"permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" namja yang tadi mengenalkan dirinya bernama kibum bertanya kepada namja yang kini sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Kyuhyun pov.

"permisi boleh aku duduk disini?" ku seperti mendengar ada yang berbicara, ku alihkan pandangan ku dari PSP kesayanganku, dan ku melihat seorang namja yang tidak ku kenal bertanya kepadaku.

"kau siapa?"

"ah… kau tidak mendengarkan ya, namaku kim kibum ku salah satu dari murid baru yang ada di sini."

"salah satu?" tanyaku ambigu

"ne… karena murid baru yang ada disini ada 3, aku, Kim Ryeowook dan Henry lau , mereka duduk tepat di samping bangku mu" namja yang ku ketahui bernama kibum menunjuk 2 namja lainnya yang duduk di sebrang bangkuku.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk di sini"

"ah.. gamshamida"

Drrrttt…drrtttt…drrrrtttt..

Ahh, handphoneku bergetar sepertinya ada yang menelphone. Ku angakat telephone itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelphone.

"yeobeseo?"

"…"

"sekarang?"

"…"

"araseo, ku akan mengajak mereka sekalian"

"…."

"nde hyung, kau cerewet sekali"

"!"

Ku langsung menutup sambungan telephone itu, ah… sepertinya ku harus pergi sekarang ku tak ingin hankyung-hyung mengamuk.

"bisakah kalian bertiga ikut dengan ku keruangan osis, ketua osis ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan kalian bertiga" tanyaku pada tiga sosok murid baru itu, kulihat mereka saling berpandangan dan menggaguk secara bersamaan

"oh ya, namaku Cho kyuhyuh, ku ketua klub matematika sekaligus anggota osis"

"nde… salam kenal kyuhyun-ssi"

Author POV

Keempat namja itu berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung B, sampai mereka mulai memasuki area gedung C, secara beriringan mereka memasuki lift yang ada di gedung tersebut.

Kyuhyun memencet angka 8, lantai dimana ruang osis berada.

Liftpun berhenti di angka delapan, keempat namja itu keluar dari lift, ketiga namja itu mengikuti kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya, lantai di mana ruang osis berada di dominasi warna putih dan biru sapphire semua pintu di cat dengan warna hitam sangat kontras dengan warna dinding dan lantainya yang berwarna cerah, kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di salah satu pintu yang memiliki dua daun pintu, di putarnya kenop pintu itu dan ia mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan jangan lupakan ketiga namja yang masih dengan setianya mengekor di belakang kyuhyun.

Hankyung POV.

Kulihat pintu terbuka menampilkan salah satu sosok dongsaengku kyuhyun, di belakangnya juga terdapat tiga namja yang mengikutinya.

"annyeong hyungdeul" ku dengar sapaan kyuhyun kua alihkan padanganku dari ketiga namja itu.

"annyeong kyu" sapa ku dengan senyuman.

"hankyung hyung , mereka murid baru yang ada di kelas ku"

"annyeonghaseo choneun kim kibum imnida" seorang namja berkulit putih dengan rambut sehitam malam di tambah bibir berwarna merah darah, ah… iya seperti sosok snow white yang ada di dongeng anak-anak.

"choneun kim Ryeowook dan yang ini Henry lau" kali ini kulihat sosok namja dengantubuh mungil berwajah manis memperkenalkan dirinya, dan iya juga memperkenalkan temannya yang berpipi chubby.

"nde… salam kenal, namaku tan hangeng atau kalian bisa memanggil ku hankyung dan aku ketua osis yang ada disini" ku memperkenalkan diriku.

"hangkyung-hyung mereka siapa?"

"mianhae kyu, mereka berempat murid baru yang ada di kelas 11 dan 12, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?" tanyaku pada keempat namja asing ayang ada di slah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan ini.

Author POV

"park jungso imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku leeteuk ku dari kelas 12-A" namja berwajah cantik dengan senyum malaikat memeperkenalkan dirinya.

"kim heechul imnida dari kelas 12-A" seorang namja berwajah cantik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"lee seungmin imnida dari kelas 11-A" kali ini seorang namja berwajah ageyo memperkenalkan diri.

"lee donghae imnida dari kelas 11-A" seorang namja manis memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria.

"kalau begitu kami semua juga akan memperkenalkan diri, ku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi, namaku Tan Hangeng tapi kalian bisa memanggilku hankyung ku dari kelas 12-A , ku adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini" hankyung mulai memperkenalkan diri

"ketemu kau Gadriel" gumam seseorang sangat lirih sampai tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"annyeonghaseo kim youngwoon imnida tapi biar lebih mudah kalian bisa memanggilku kangin dari kelas 12-A , ku anggota osis dan ketua klub karate" seorang namja dengan tubuh yang kekar memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang khas.

"senang melihatmu Baraqel" gumaman lirih terucap entah siapa yang bergumam.

"annyeonghaseyo kim jongwoon imnida aku dari kelas 12-A, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku yesung, seperti yang lain aku juga aku anggota osis sekaligus ketua klub musik" seorang namja dengan kepala yang agak besar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"bogoshipo kokabiel" gumaman seseorang terdengar lagi.

'annyeonghaseyo ZhouMi imnida murid kelas 11-A aku anggota osis dan juga ketua klub atletik salam kenal" seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata memperkenalakan dirinya, dan jangan lupa di tambah dengan senyum yang menawan.

"salam kenal juga Bezaziel" gumaman lirih kembali berkumandang

"annyeonghaseyo Choi siwon iminda murid kalas 11-A anggota osis dan juga ketua tim basket" seorang namja dengan tubuh kekar dan senyum yang menghanyutkan memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong Armaros" gumam seseorang lagi

"Cho kyuhyun imnida murid kaelas 10-A anggota osis dan ketua klub matematika" seorang namja dengan nada acuh memperkenalkan dirinya, pandangan namja itu masih tetap pada PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"kau tidak berubah ya Araqiel" gumam lirih seseorang kembali terdengar.

Entah siapa yang bergumam apakah ketujuh murid pindahan itu atau orang lain?, dan lagi siapa yang mereka gumamkan? Siapa sebenarnya ketujuh namja manis itu? Dan mengapa mereka bisa masuk ke SM High School secara bersamaan? Jika kalian ingin, tahu kalian bisa mengikuti jalan cerita ini. Jalan cerita para malaikat yang berburu pemilik dari sebagian hati mereka, para iblis.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

May, 5th 2012.

Hirayuki Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: all of super junior couple official except shindong-oppa

Disclaimer: super junior milik SMent, member super junior milik diri mereka masing-masing.

**WARNING: BOY X BOY, if you don't like my stories, you can click close [x].**

balasan reviews:

Akita fisayu: uuuwwwahhhh gomawo chingu udh reviews, saran di terima! Ku bakal lebih baanyak belajar penggunaan tanda bacanya, sekali lagi gamshamida #bow

Alia choi: yang gumamin semuanya uke, kan para uke lagi berburu seme sekarang #di serbu para uke#.

Haekyuhyuk: eunhyuk oppa nanti ada ceritanya sendiri, tunggu aja part EunHae ya chingu, gamshamida udah reviews #bow

Ressijwell: eunhyuk-oppa bakal muncul nanti, sekarang perkenalannya mulai dari para uke kelas 10 dulu chingu, disini itu couplenya EunHae, soalnya bosen liat eunhyuk-oppa jadi uke terus, lagi pula donghae-oppa juga manis#kabur#. Gamshamida udah review#bow

Zakurafrezee: ni udah update chingu, gamshamida udah reviews#bow

Cho yui chan: siwon-oppa kan pastur sekaligus iblis, soalnya ketularan evilnya Kyuhyun-oppa#di jitak kyu#, nie updateannya chingu. Gamshamida udh reviews.

Puthri mala99: gamshamida udh reviews chingu#bow# ini update-an nya.

cloudsomniaELF: eunhyuk-oppa lagi di simpen dulu buat part EunHae, dan di sini EunHae chingu bukan HaeHyuk. Gamshamida udh reviews#bow

A/N: sekarang part untuk KyuMin couple, tapi karena kata-katanya terlalu banyak mencapai 3 ribu lebih jadi aku bagi jadi 2 part. Selamat membaca….^^

Hirayuki hana68 present chapter 2 of the angel become the demon…

Chapter 2. KyuMin part 1

Author POV

Setelah perkenalan tadi keempat belas namja berkumpul di sebuah meja yang berbentuk lingkaran dan ah…. Sepertinya rapat akan segera dimulai bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan rapat ini, karena jarang sekali osis di sekolah ini mengadakan rapat yang peserta rapatnya juga berasal dari murid baru.

"maaf jika kami dengan seenaknya memanggil kalian ke ruang osis padahal hari ini kalian baru saja menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini" hankyung berucap dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"gwenchana hangkyung-ssi, lagi pula kalian murid-murid pertama yang berkenalan dengan kami" sebuah suara menyahuti perkataan hankyung, ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah malaikat cantik kita leeteuk.

"kalau menurutku ini menggangu, kenapa juga kita di panggil eoh? Kalian juga sadar kalau kita ini murid baru" ahh… sepertinya sang Cinderella kita marah.

"heechul-hyung, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Sebuah suara terdengar lagi menimpali perkataan heechul.

"dan aku harus berkata seperti apa bummie-ah, ku hanya berkata jujur" ucap heechul membela dirinya.

"tapi ucapanmu terlalu jujur hyung, bisa ada yang sakit hati jika mendengarnya" kali ini bukan suaru kibum melainkan suara dari Henry.

"berhenti heechul dan kalian juga bummie-ah, henry-ah" sang malaikat ternyata melerai pertengkaran kecil para dongsaengnya.

"maaf kalian jadi harus melihat pertengkaran kecil kami" sang prince of aegyo akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Dan mari kita lihat apa reaksi dari para pangeran tampan kita, ah… ternyata mereka semua hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan pertengkaran tadi.

"ah… gwenchana, tapi apakah kalian saling mengenal? Bukannya kalian murid baru?" sebuah suara kembali berucap.

"nde, yesung-ssi kami semua memang telah saling mengenal, kami juga pindah ke sekolah ini bersama-sama, itulah kenapa bisa ada tujuh murid pindahan yang secara serentak masuk kesini" ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan dari yesung.

"tapi bukannya kalian juga berasal dari Negara-negara yang berbeda?" kali ini siwon yang angkat bicara.

"memang benar, kami semua berasal dari Negara-negara yang berbeda. Seperti aku yang berasal dari jepang, henry dari china, kibum dari LA, leeteuk-hyung yang memang dari awal sudah berada di korea, heechul-hyung dari paris, dan Sungmin-hyung dari California. Kami bertemu di salah satu jejaring social, dan dari sana kami mulai berteman sampai chullie-hyung menyarankan kami untuk kembali ke korea, dan kami semua pun meminta orang tua kami memindahkan kami ke korea dan di sinilah kami berada" ucap ryeowook yang coba menjelaskan pertanyaan dari siwon.

"ah… seperti itu rupanya, kalau begitu bisakah kami meminta bantuan kalian?" hankyung yang kini mulai bertanya.

"jika kami bertujuh bisa membantu kami pasti membantu" kibum yang kini bersuara.

"ada beberapa ketua exskul yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, padahal exskul yang mereka pegang adalah salah satu exskul yang berpengaruh bagi murid-murid yang ada disini" jelas hankyung.

"kalau boleh kami tau, exskul apa saja yang bermasalah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"tentu saja boleh, exskul yang bermasalah itu exskul fashion dan mading, kedua exskul itu berperan sangat penting bagi sekolah ini. Exskul fashion salah satu exskul yang sangat di minati karena exskul itu selalu up-to-date dengan gaya fashion yang ada di seluruh dunia, bahkan exskul fashion di sekolah ini sangat terkenal di sekolah-sekolah lain. Exskul mading, exskul yang selalu up-to-date dengan semua berita-berita yang ada di sekolah ini maupun sekolah lain, exskul mading juga berkerja sama dengan beberapa majalah besar di dunia untuk mendapatkan berita-berita terbaru. Exskul mading bisa menghadirkan berita-berita yang bahkan belum di ketahui oleh masyarakat luas, karena exskul mading memiliki koneksi yang luas. Tetapi ketua dari exskul itu melalaikan tugasnya, mereka tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan baik dan berkesan seenaknya, maka dari itu kami osis meminta bantuan kalian. Menginggat kalian berasal dari luar dan juga kalian adalah murid-murid yang berprestasi di sekolah lama kalian baik akademik maupun non akademik" jelas hankyung.

"mungkin kami bisa membantu, heechul, Sungmin dan donghae akan membantu kalian di exskul fashion, dan aku, kibum, henry dan ryeowook akan membatu di exskul mading" ucap leeteuk.

"apakah benar ini tidak menggangu kalian?" Tanya kangin

"tentu saja tidak, iya kan saengdeul?" Tanya leeteuk pada dongsaengnya.

"nde…. Umma" jawab heebumwookminryhae secara bersamaan.

"aish… sudah ku bilang jangan panggil ku umma"

"tapi teuki-hyungkan umma kami" ucap donghae dengan tampang inconect.

"nde…nde… ucap leeteuk pasrah.

"kalian juga bisa menggunakan ruang osis ini, tapi karena di lantai ini hanya ada 7 ruangan di tambah dengan ruang rapat. Maka kalian akan bersama salah satu anggota osis yang ada disini" jelas hankyung.

"kalau begitu kami akan diruangan bersama siapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, itulah kebiasaan Sungmin jika ia tengah bingung.

"heechul-ssi akan seruangan denganku, leeteuk-ssi dengan kangin, ryeowook-ssi dengan yesung, kibum-ssi dengan siwon, donghae-ssi dengan eunhyuk, dan Sungmin-ssi dengan Kyuhyun, apa ada yang keberatan? Dan Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan PSPmu!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"tenang saja han-hyung ku mendengarkan kok, kalau rapat ini sudah selesai aku ingin keruanganku, apa kau mau ikut Sungmin-ssi?" jelas Kyuhyun yang kini mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat osis.

"nde…!" ucap Sungmin dengan riang dan iya mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"aishhh… anak itu" gumam eunhyuk

"baiklah, rapat kita berakhir disini jika ada yang ingin kalian bisa meminta anggota osis mengajak kalian berkeliling sekolah ini, heechul-ssi apa kau ingin ikut denganku keruanganku?" Tanya hankyung.

"baiklah.. ku pergi dulu umma, saengdeul" pamit heechul.

"jadi bagaimana dengan kalian?' Tanya zhoumi pada kelima namja murid pindahan tersebut.

"apa kalian bisa mengajak kami berkeliling?" Tanya kibum.

"tentu saja bisa" kali ini eunhyuk yang angkat bicara.

Dan mereka mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat osis.

Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlebih dahulu, apa kalian setuju? Jika kalian setuju, mari ikuti saya menuju ruang osis milik Kyuhyun.

"etoo… Kyuhyun-ssi apa ini ruang mu?" Tanya Sungmin

"nde, waeyo?" ucap Kyuhyun

"kenapa ruangan ini berantakan sekali, bungkus makanan ringan ada dimana-mana, kaset game juga, apa tidak ada cleaning service yang membersihkannya?" ucap Sungmin dengan pandangan horror, ia sungguh terkejut melihat ruangan osis milik Kyuhyun.

"ku belum sempat membersihkannya, dan ku juga tidak suka ada orang lain yang memasuki daerah kekuasaanku"

"tapi… ku juga orang asing, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sungmin, ah… Sungmin melakukan lagi kebiasanya rupanya, oh kalian ingin tahu?, Sungmin akan selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya jika dalam keadaan sedih. Apa kalian lupa sebutan Sungmin yang ku beri tahu tadi? apa? Aku belum memberi tahu kalian kalau begitu akan ku beritahu sekarang. Menurut para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul Sungmin, sikap Sungmin sangat imut, ia akan selalu menunjukan apa yang dia rasakan dengan gerakan bukan dengan ucapan. Di tambah lagi dengan sikap aegyo yang keluar secara alami. Sungmin adalah tipe namja idaman, wajahnya yang manis dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf M, ditambah tinggi bandan yang terbilang mungil bagi namja tapi masih lebih tinggi dari yeoja dan lagi tubuhnya yang kelihatan sangat pas untuk di peluk, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata kirinya menambah kesan imut. Baiklah mungkin Sungmin akan menjadi putri di sekolah ini, kita lihat saja nanti, ah… ku hampir lupa sebutan untuk Sungmin adalah prince of aegyo.

Kyuhyun POV

"tapi…. ku juga orang asing, apa kau membenciku?" ku alihkan pandangan ku dari tumpukan berkas yang ada di depanku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu eoh? Ku ingin aku 'memakanmu' sekarang.

"ani, untuk mu pengecualian, kalau kau tidak suka dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini, nanti akau ku panggil cleaning service untuk membersihkannya" sepertinya ku harus mengalah, tapi hey… kenapa dengan diriku ini, biasanya ku tak mudah untuk mengalah kepada orang lain. Tapi sekarang kenapa dengan mudahnya ku mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa otak ku sudah mulai terganggu.

"andwae yo, biar aku saja yang membereskan, lagi pula aku juga akan menempati ruangan ini bukan?" ah kenapa kau tersenyum begitu manis? Aku jadi ingin 'melahap' bibir mungilmu sekarang, sepertinya otakku sudah mulai mesum ckckck.

"terserah padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu karena ku ada tugas osis yang harus segera ku selesaikan, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah, bagaimana?"

"gwenchana, cepat selesaikan tugasmu sebelum hankyung-ssi marah padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji mengantarku keliling sekolah" dia berjalan mendekkatiku dan menujukan jari kelikingnya padaku, ah… tingkahnya sungguh manis,

"nde… ku janji" dan ku pun menautkan jari kelingking ku dengan kelingking miliknya, tangannya sunguh lembut.

"kalau begitu cepat selesaikan tugasmu" kenapa di lepas, ku masih ingin merasakan lembutnya tangan mu.

Author POV

Sungmin pun mulai terhanyut dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, dan Kyuhyun terhanyut dengan tugas osisnya, laptop hitam masih setia menyala di hadapan Kyuhyun, jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menari dengan lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya, ia terlalu hanyut dalam pekerjaan osisnya sampai ia tidaak menyadari jika Sungmin telah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya dan kini ia tengah memandangi wajah serius Kyuhyun dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Sungmin POV

Ah… ku sangat merindukanmu Araqiel, apa kau tidak merindukan ku eoh? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ku bisa menemukanmu. Bukankah suatu keajaiban tuhan tidak menghapus ingatan kami, tapi kenapa ia menghapus ingatan kalian? Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengingat ku kembali, rasanya tersiksa melihat hanya aku yang merindukanmu, hanya aku yang merasakan sedih, hanya aku yang merasa tersiksa. Ku sangat mencintaimu dan kali ini takkan ku biarkan kita terpisah lagi, kau milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ini part 2 dari part kyumin couple.

Ket: kalau tanda seperti ini berarti ini flashback (/)

Selamat membaca..

Chapter 2: KyuMin part 2

Author POV

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, ia mengangat kepalanya dan padangannya pun bertemu dengan Sungmin, Sungmin melemparkan senyuman yang sangat manis .

"kau sudah selesai Sungmin-ssi" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan retoris.

"ehmm… bagaimana dengan mu apa kau juga sudah selesai?"

"nde, kalau begitu sekarang aku bisa menepati janjiku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah"

"kajja" Sungmin sangat senang rupanya, buktinya iya kini tengah menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam ruangan milik Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dibersihkan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan keluar lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang kini berjalan keluar dengan menarik Kyuhyun, tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak marah buktinya ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan tarikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pov.

Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangannya? Aish, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini.

"sekarang kita kemana Kyuhyun-ssi?" sumpah demi apapun, ku sangat tidak suka mendengar ia memanggilku dengan cara yang sangat formal, entah mengapa aku tidak suka mendengar ia memanggilku dengan tambah-ssi.

"panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, ku tidak suka jika terlalu formal, karna kau kelas 11 bolehkah ku memanggilmu hyung?"

"tentu saja, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin-hyung"

"baiklah, mulai sekarang ku akan memanggilmu Minnie-hyung bolehkah?" entah mengapa ku ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

/ "kenapa kau memanggilku Minnie, eoh? Namaku bukan Minnie, apa kau sudah lupa ingat hah Araqiel?"

"aniya, hanya saja ku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama itu, karena nama itu adalah nama khusus untukmu dari ku"

"terserah padamu, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu kyunie"

"baikalah Minnie ku tercinta"/

Ku pejamkan mataku saat suara-suara terdengar di telingaku, entah suara dari mana. Tapi aku merasa orang yang di panggil Araqiel adalah aku, tapi siapa orang yang ku panggil Minnie itu?.

"nde kyunie, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" ku buka mataku saat mendengar nama kyunie terucap, ah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan lagi pula nama itu berasal dari namaku juga.

"tentu saja hyung"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kyunie" pertanyaan yang mana dan kenapa juga ia harus mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. Ku putar otakku yang cerdas ini, ah, sepertinya ku ingat sekarang.

"mianhae hyung, sekarang kita mulai dari gedung A bagaimana?"

"nde!"

-skip time gedung A-

"nah hyung ini lantai pertama dari gedung A, lantai ini di gunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan barang-barang pribadi murid-murid yang ada di sini. Dilantai 2 dan 3 di gunnakan sebagai ruang guru, kalau hyung ada keperluan dengan guru hyung tinggal perlu ke lantai dua atau tiga gedung A ini, lagi pula semua guru mempuntai ruang masing-masing dan setiap ruangan akan di beri nama sesuai dengan siapa yang menepati ruangan itu" lelah juga menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti ini tapi melihat Minnie-hyung yang mengganguk-angguk lucu seperti menghapus semua lelah ku, ok bunny boy sepertinya kau telah membangkitkan setan yang bersemayam dalam diriku, bersiaplah karena aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku!.

"nah, sekarang kita mau ke gedung B atau C hyung?"

"hmmmm… aku sudah tau tentang gedung B, eunhyuk-ssi yang memberitahuku, bagaimana kalau kegedung C"

"baiklah kajja!"

-skip time gedung C-

"ok sekarang kita ada di gedung C, gedung C dari lantai satu sampai empat digunakan sebagai tempat dimana klub-klub extrakulier berada, dan extrakulikuler fashion ada di lantai 4, di setiap pintu ada petunjuknya kok, jadi hyung tidak mungkin salah masuk ruangan"

"kalau di lantai lima sampai tujuh di gunakan untuk apa kyunie?"entah kenapa ku merindukan nama itu, tapi keluargaku juga sering memanggilku kyunie dan aku hanya bersikap biasa saja, tapi kenapa saat Sungmin-hyung yang memanggilku denagn nama kyunie ada perasaan rindu Yang keluar?.

"lantai lima dan tujuh berisi ruangan-ruangan laboratorium, segala jenis laboratorium ada di sana, dan hyung pasti sudah tahu jika lantai delapan di gunakan sebagai lantai khusus untuk osis"

"nde!" lucu sekali melihat iya mengagguk dengan semangatnya, apa dia tidak sadar jika ia terus mengeluarkan tingkah agyeonya seperti ini aku bisa saja 'memakannya' disini.

"kajja kita berkeliling lagi"

"kyunie?" ku alihkan pandangan saat mendengar suara indah memanggil namaku, hey jangan melemparkan pandangan seperti itu padaku, memang aku benar suara Minnie-hyung memang indah seindah suara malaikat.

"waeyo hyung?"

"aku lapar, tadi pagi aku belum sarapan" aish manis sekali tingkahnya, ia menunduk malu seperti itu,

"kalau begitu kajja kita kekantin" ajakku sambil menggengam tangannya, ah, tangannya sungguh halus dan hangat, sudah ku putuskan kau akan jadi milikku Minnie-hyung ku tersayang, bersiap-siaplah kau.

Author POV.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, kalau begitu mari ikutin mereka lagi, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan ya. Kalian tentu tidak mau kan berakhir di tangan seorang cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Tapi jika kalian ingin silahkan tapi tidak dengan saya, saya sudah cukup melihat kemarahan seorang iblis dan saya tidak ingin melihat lagi.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari atau memang sengaja? Tangan mereka berdua masih saling bertautan, apa mereka tak melihat pandangan murid-murid lain yang melihat mereka jalan sambil berpeganggan tangan seperti itu? Ah, mereka sudah memasuki area kantin rupanya dan mereka memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela rupanya, padahal masih banyak bangku kosong di kantin ini, tapi kenpa mereka malah memilih duduk di pojok? Di tempat yang jarang di tempati oleh murid-murid karena terlalu jauh dari pintu utama kantin.

"kau ingin makan apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak serius dengan buku menu di tangannya. Kalian bertanya kenapa ada buku menu di meja kantin? Apa kalian lupa jika rata-rata yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak dari kalangan atas? Jadi wajar jika mereka tidak akan mengantri hanya untuk membeli makanan, para pelayan lah yang akan menghampiri murid-murid dan para murid hanya perlu menunggu dengan tenang di bangku mereka karena para pelayan juga yang akan mengantarnya dan di kantin ini juga menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dari seluruh dunia. Jadi, jangan kaget jika harga makanan yang di jual disini menyamai harga di restaurant bintang 5.

"permisi, apa kalian sudah siap memesan?" Tanya seorang pelayan kanting yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan berwarna hitam dan putih, persis seperti yang ada di restaurant bintang 5.

"nde, aku ingin strawberry shortcake, strawberry juice dan juga pudding strawberry" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat 45.

"kalau kyunie pesan apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"ku ingin tiramisu cake dan cappucinolatte"

"baiklah, satu strawberry shortcake, satu strawberry juice, satu pudding strawberry, satu tiramisu cake dan satu cappucino latte, apakah masih ada lagi?" pelayan itu menyebutkan semua pesan.

"tidak itu sudah cukup" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam saku celananya dan ia pun mengeluarkan kartu kredit card dan memberinya pada pelayan tersebut.

"baiklah pesanan ada akan selesai 20 menit lagi" ucap pelayan itu sambil menerima kartu kredit milik Kyuhyun.

"yak kyunie, aku bisa membayar makanan ku sendiri" uri Minnie sepertinya marah tapi dengan tingkahnya yang lucu.

"tak apa hyung, anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan ku"

"maaf, ini pesanan anda" ternyata pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah datang, sekarang pelayan itu menyusun pesanan kami dia atas meja.

"ini kartu kredit anda" pelayan itu pun menyerahkan kembali kartu kredit milik Kyuhyun.

"uwwah, mashita" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari tiramisu cake dan menatap Sungmin yang kini dengan wajah yang ceria memakan kue strawberry shortcakenya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut, pandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia berikan untuk teman-teman dekatnya maupun pada orangtua dan kakak perempuannya sekalipun.

"hyung, kau makan seperti anak kecil" kekeh Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin makan

"jahatnya~ ku bukan anak kecil kyunie, umurku saja lebih tua setahun dengan mu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipi

"nde..nde hyung, hyung bukan anak kecil" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus bibir Sungmin yang berlepotan krim dengan sapu tanganya.g Dan sepertinya tindakan kyuhyun mendatangkan tatapan heran dari semua pengunjung kantin, tentu saja mereka heran. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anggota osis yang paling dingin dan anti social, ia akan sangat tertutup pada orang lain kecuali keluarga dan anggota osis yang lain dan sekarang kyuhyun terlihat duduk di kantin dengan seorang namja yang bahkan murid-murid lain tahu siapa namja itu, bukankah ini suatu hal yang aneh?.

"kyunie, setelah ini kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"terserah hyung , hyung mau kemana lagi sekarang, perpustakaan, taman, lapangan outdoor atau indoor, atau danau buatan yang berada di belakang sekolah ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, manik matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari Sungmin.

"bagaimana kalau kedanau saja, aku sudah mulai lelah, bisakan kita melanjutkan berkelilingnya besok saja" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya.

"nde hyung, tentu saja bisa. Kalau begitu kajja kita pergi sekarang" Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan di ikuti tatapan heran dari semua pengunjung kantin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memasuki area danau, danau buatan yang indah dengan pohon-pohon rindang, tanahnya di lapisi denga rumput hijau yang indah, air danau yang berwarna biru jernih yang bahkan bisa menunjukan ikan-ikan yang menari indah di bawah danau itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berhenti di salah satu pohon rindang yang ada di dekat tepi danau. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon, Sungmin pun mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Entah Kyuhyun melihat atau tidak, mata Sungmin yang kini berwarna biru transparan menatap teduh danua yang ada di depannya. Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus lembut membuat semua orang yang merasakannya akan merasakan perasaan yang tenah sekaligus mengantuk dan itu pun terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang mulai sayu dan entah ia sadar atau tidak, ia kini tengah menyandarkan pandangannya ke bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan berat pada bahu kanannya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"tidurlah…tidurlah dan saat kau bangun kau akan menggingat semuanya, semua hal yang telah kau lupakan Araqiel. Kau akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa dirimu yang sebenarnya, dan ku harap saat kau mengingatnya kau tidak akan menolak kehadiranku seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu" gumam Sungmin lirih,

"aku tahu kau ada di sana, keluarlah untuk apa kau mengikuti kami terus hm?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berbicara entah pada siapa.

Setelah Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya, seorang namja tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pepohonan rindang, ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh kecemburuan.

"apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengikuti kami?" Tanya Sungmin datar.

"apa itu jadi urusan mu? Ku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" ucap namja asing itu.

"untuk apa? Kyuhyun itu milikku dan takkan ku biarkan namja sepertimu mendekati Kyuhyunku" ucap Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu, kau hanya murid baru di sekolah ini dan kenapa kau meng-klaim Kyuhyun itu milik mu, hah?" sepertinya namja itu sudah mulai emosi.

Sungmin memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun dari bahunya, ia bangkit dan melangkah mendekati namja itu.

"tentu saja Kyuhyun itu milikku, ah.. sepertinya rumput yang indah ini akan sedikit ternodai oleh 'warna' merah" seringaian jahat tercipta di bibir indah Sungmin, entah kemana perginya Sungmin yang manis dan polos.

"a…pppaaa… maksud…mu?" Tanya namja itu terbata-bata.

"ku hanya ingin memberi sedikit 'warna' merah pada rerumputan hijau ini" aura membunuh pun pekat berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"KAU NAMJA GILA!" namja asing itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"aku? Namja gila, berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri kau juga namja gila yang hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun kyuhyun pergi, benarkan Shim Changmin?"

Changmin POV

"aku? Namja gila, berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri kau juga namja gila yang hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun kyuhyun pergi, benarkan Shim Changmin?" kenapa ia tahu namaku, siapa sebenarnya dia?

"karena kau sudah menggangu maka aku akan 'menghilangkan' mu" kenapa. Kenapa aku harus takut? kenapa tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakan? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Author POV.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"jangan mendekat…. Apa kau tak dengar ku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriak Changmin.

"seberapapun kau ingin agar aku tidak mendekatimu itu hanya sia-sia, kau lah yang akan menjadi korban di sini" ucap sungmin dengan senyuman manis, sungmin terus berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"sampai jumpa Changmin-ssi" sungmin mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu.

Bagaimanakah nasib Changmin tersebut? Apa yang sebenernya ingin di lakukan oleh sungmin?

Jika kalian ingin tahu, silahkan ikuti cerita ini selanjutnya.

Sign

-hirayuki hana68-

A/N: part untuk kyumin bakal berhenti disini ceritanya akan di sambung lagi setelah semua part semua couple, karena fanfic ini memakai system bergilir. Jadi, kalau kalian penasaran tunggu part kyumin selanjutnya…ok^^

Ini fb ku, Hirayuki Hana.

Klau twitter ade_phy.

Part selanjutnya EunHae….. yeyeye^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Hirayuki hana68.

Cast: super junior official couple except shindong oppa.

Disclaimer: super junior milik SMent. Super junior member milik diri mereka masing-masing dan orang tua masing-masing..

Rated: T (bisa berubah sesuai jalannya cerita)

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY, alur lambat, DLDR.

A/N: seperti janji hira, hira bawa epep part EunHae…. Ada sedikit pair Eunhyuk x… hehehe baca sendiri ya…. Nanti juga tau.. xp

Hirayuki hana68 present~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Author POV.

"kyu…. Istirahat nanti datanglah ke gedung C, hankyung-hyung mengadakan rapat karena nanti kita akan kedatangan 7 murid pindahan" ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmmmm… kenapa osis yang harus turun tangan dan juga apa tidak salah 7 orang murid pindahan datang sekaligus?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah heran

"ku juga tidak tahu, tadi pagi yesung-hyung yang memberitahu ku Dan yesung-hyung bilang semua murid baru akan masuk ke kelas A"

"baiklah nanti aku kesana…. Hyung aku duluan ya" pamit kyuhyun karena lift telah berhenti di lantai kelas kyuhyun berada.

"ne… sampai ketemu nanti" dan lift pun memutup membawa Eunhyuk menuju lantai dimana kelasnya berada.

Liftpun berhenti di laintai 4 eunhyuk berjalan sambil memainkan handphone touchnya, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 11-A di langkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dan ia mulai berjalan menuju kursinya yang ada di barisan kedua dari belakang.

"eunhyuk, apa benar nanti aka nada murid baru?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk tepat di depan kursi eunhyuk.

Eunhuk POV.

"eunhyuk, apa benar nanti aka nada murid baru?" aku alihkan pandanganku dari ponselku menatap namja yang kini tengah bertanya padaku.

"benar, yesung-hyung bilang kalau nanti sekolah ini bakal kedatangan 7 murid pindahan"

"mwo! 7 yang benar saja, kenapa mereka pindah di pertengahan semester seperti ini?"

"jangan Tanya aku, aku bukan peramal junsu. lebih baik kau urusi kekasihmu tercinta sana" ucapku sambil menunjuk pintu kelas, yang menampilkan yoochun-kekasih junsu- kini tengah di goda oleh beberapa namja.

"mwo ya! Hey! Yoochun itu milikku minggir kalian namja aneh" ku lihat junsu kini berteriak-teriak menolong kekasihnya.

Tteeetttt tteeettttt

Ah, bel sudah berbunyi rupanya. Aku simpan handphoneku di dalam saku kemejaku, aku lihat kim-seongsaenim guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasku sudah berada di depan kelas.

"hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan 2 murid baru seongsaenim harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, kalian yang di luar boleh masuk" aku lihat dua orang namja yang satu berwajah imut dan satu lagi berwajah polos berjalan memasuki kelas, tapi kenapa pandanganku tak lepas dari namja berwajah polos itu?.

"annyeonghaseyo choneun Lee sungmin imnida ku pindahan dari California salam kenal semuanya" namja itu imut sekali tingkahnya yang ageyo yang keluar secara alami menambah daya tarik dia, mungkin ia akan menjadi salah satu putri yang ada di sekolah ini.

"annyeonghaseyo choneun lee donghae imnida ku pindahan dari london salam kenal semuanya" senyumnya sungguh polos, ia seperti bayi yang baru lahir parasnya juga manis.

"baiklah, karena hari ini ada rapat maka hari ini kalian bebas. Seongsaenim harap kalian semua tidak membuat keributan, kalian berdua boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sana" kim-seongsaenim menunjuk dua bangku kosong yang ada di belakangku dan seongsaenim meninggalkan kelas.

Author POV

"annyeonghaeseyo choneun lee hyuk jae imnida tapi kalian bisa memanggilku eunhyuk, aku ketua klub dance dan anggota osis, apa kalian bisa ikut denganku keruaang osis karena ketua osis ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua" jelas eunhyuk setelah ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sungmin dan donghae.

Sungmin dan donghae saling bertatapan sebentar lalu mereka berdua mengangguk ke arah eunhyuk sebagai tanda mereka setuju mengikuti eunhyuk dan mereka bertiga keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lift hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Eunhyuk berjalan di depan, sungmin dan donghae yang berjalan bersebelahan, mereka mulai memasuki lift dan eunhyuk menekan angka 1 liftpun mulai beranjak turun.

"mian eunhyuk-ssi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya donghae memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"tentu donghae-ssi kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya eunhyuk yang kini menatap donghae.

"kenapa di sekolah ini banyak sekali gedungnya?" Tanya donghae polos.

"hahahahahahaha" sungmin pun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya mendengar peertanyaan polos donghae.

"kenapa kau tertawa hyung?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah sebalnya yang imut.

"pertanyaan mu aneh hae-ya apa di sekolahmu dulu tidak memiliki gedung, hemm?" Tanya sungmin yang kini masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"tentu ada hyung, tapi Cuma hanya 2 gedung utama dan gedung olahraga itu saja lagi pula gedung utama ku bertingkat 15 jadi semuanya di jadikan satu tidak seperti disini yang gedungnya terpisah-pisah" jelas donghae.

"nde..nde.. mianhae hae-ya"

"gedung-gedung disini memang di buat terpisah karena sekolah ini juga mempunyai lahan yang luas jika di buat hanya satu atau dua gedung akan banyak lahan kosong yang tersisa itu yang pernah seongsaenim jelaskan padaku" jelas eunhyuk.

"lalu gedung in gedung apa?"

"gedung ini gedung B donghae-ssi, gedung yang khusus di buat untuk menampung semua ruangan kelas, di lantai 1 dan 2 untuk kelas X, lantai 3 dan 4 untuk lantai XI dan lantai 5 dan 6 untuk kelas XII"

Liftpun terbuka menampilkan koridor langsung yang menuju gedung C, mereka pun berjalan menuju lift yang ada di gedung C saat pintu lift terbuka mereka pun masuk dan eunhyuk menekan angka 8 dan liftpun beranjak naik.

-skip time lantai 8 gedung C-

Sungmin dan donghe berjalan beriringan mengikuti eunhyuk yang ada di depannya, eunhyuk pun membuka pintu ruangan yang memiliki dua daun pintu dan mendorongnya.

"annyeong hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul" sapa eunhyuk pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"teuki-hyung!" donghae pun berlari menghampiri leeteuk yang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" dasar ikan" ucap heechul yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"annyeong teuki-hyung chullie-hyung" sapa sungmin pada leeteuk dan heechul.

"annyeong Minnie-ah" balas leeteuk, heechul? Heechul hanya membalas dengan gumaman kan sudah aku bilang ia kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"dimana siwon dan zhoumi, monyet?" Tanya kangin.

"molla yo, tadi mereka tidak ada di kelas, terlambat mungkin" jawab eunhyuk sambil menaggangkat bahunya.

Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di samping yesung tapi pandandangannya tak lepas dari donghae yang kini tengah bermanja-manja pada leeteuk.

"mian hyungdeul kami terlambat" aku alihkan pandanganku dari donghae, siwon dan zhoumi baru datang rupanya.

"gwenchana lagipula kyuhyun belum datang" hankyung-hyung memang pengertian.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Handphone ku bergetar di dalam saku kemejaku sepertinya ada e-mail masuk

**From: Jessica jung.**

**Subject: oppa temui aku di atap gedung C.**

**Re:-**

**Oppa aku ingin bertemu bisahkah? Ku mohon oppa untuk yang terakhir kali. Ku janji tidak akan mengaggu oppa lagi untuk kali ini saja oppa, aku mohon.**

"han-hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya nanti aku kembali lagi. Masalahnya tentang 'itu' bukan?" Tanya ku.

"nde, eunhyuk-ah jangan buat masalah" sepertinya han-hyung tahu masalah ku.

"nde hyung, aku pergi dulu yeorobun" pamit ku pada semuanya.

Author POV.

Eunhyuk pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan osis tersebut ia berjalan menuju tangga darurat yang ada di pojok lantai ini, eunhyuk membuka pintu itu dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"dasar yeoja bodoh" gumam eunhyuk dengan kekehan serengaian terpasang di bibirnya.

Di bukanya pintu atap itu, eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi atap sampai manik mata coklatnya melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk di bangku yang di siapkan khusus di atap. Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"apa mau mu Jessica-ssi?" Tanya eunhyuk dengan nada datar.

"oppa…" yeoja yang di panggil Jessica hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah eunhyuk.

"hentikan tatapan menjijikan itu" balas eunhyuk masih dengan suara datarnya.

"tak bisa…tak bisakah oppa memaafkan ku? Aku sangat mencintai oppa?" ucap Jessica dengan airmata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"benarkah kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau tidur dengan namja itu eoh?"

"itu hanya salah paham oppa" Jessica mulai membela dirinya.

"kau fikir aku tak tahu kau sering bermain di belakangku? Mengumbar tubuhmu ke hadapan para namja kau tak ada bedanya dengan** pelacur**, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" eunhyuk pun berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang kini tengah menangis.

"tangisan palsumu tak akan mempan dengan ku wanita jalang" gumam eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan kembali menuju ruang osis.

"han-hyung apa rapatnya sudah selesai?" Tanya eunhyuk saat melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya keluar dari ruang rapat.

"nde eunhyuk-ah kita sudah selesai, bisahkah kau satu ruangan dengan donghae-ssi? Kau sudah menggenalnya bukan?" Tanya hankyung.

"hmmm, begitu baiklah kajja donghae-ssi kita keruanganku sekarang, nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling" ajak eunhyuk pada donghae.

"nde eunhyuk-ssi" donghae pun berjalan menggekori eunhyuk.

"aku pergi dulu yeorobun" pamit eunhyuk yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menuju ruang osis miliknya.

"hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul aku pergi dulu" pamit donghae pada hyung dan dongsaengnya dan donghae mulai berjalan mengikuti eunhyuk.

-skiptime ruang osis eunhyuk-

"silakang masuk donghae-ssi" eunhyuk mempersilakan donghae masuk ke ruanganya.

Raung osis milik eunhyuk di dominasi warana biru langit di pojok ruang terdapat dvd player beserta tv LCD 21inch-yang entah kenapa bisa ada di ruangan ini- di bawahnya terdapat rak kecil yang berisi DVD-DVD baik lagu maupun film. Terdapat juga sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depan tv. di belakang sofa tersebut ada meja yang biasa di gunakan eunhyuk untuk mengerjakan tugas osis. Di sana juga terdapat rak buku berisi bermacam-macam buku singkatnya ruang osis milik eunhyuk mirip seperti ruang direktur-direktur yang ada di perusahan-perusahan besar.

"nah donghae-ssi ini ruanganku, kau bisa kesini kapanpun kau mau" ucap eunhyuk sambil kini tengah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kunci.

"ini" eunhyuk menyerahkan kunci itu ke donghae.

"ini…. Kunci apa?" Tanya donghae polos sambil memandangi kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"tentu saja kunci ruangan ini, kan sudah ku bilang kau bisa kesini kapanpun kau mau" jelas eunhyuk.

"uwah, gamshamida eunhyuk-ssi"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah?" ajak eunhyuk.

"baiklah" donghae dan eunhyuk pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk-oppa" eunhyuk membalikan badannya begitupun dengan donghae saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama eunhyuk dari belakang. Seorang yeoja tampak berjalan menghampiri eunhyuk dan donghae-lebih tepatnya menghampiri eunhyuk- dengan wajah penuh raut kesedihan, "mau apa lagi kau?" sebuah kalimat bernadakan datar menyambut yeoja itu, dongahe mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja yang menghampiri mereka, ia menatap wajah eunhyuk yang entah kenapa terlihat dingin, senyuman yang seharusnya berada di bibir eunhyuk telah menghilang yang ada hanya wajah datar yang menggantikan wajah penuh senyum tadi.

"oppa mianhae" yeoja tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepala, ia tak berani menatap wajah eunhyuk. "bukankah tadi sudah aku peringatkan jangan ganggu aku lagi atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, atau kau sudah tak mengerti bahasa manusia lagi Jessica-ssi?" sakit, itulah yang di rasakan hati Jessica ia tak pernah menyangka jika hal yang pernah di buatnya dulu berdampak begitu besar pada hubungannya dengan eunhyuk, menyesal? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesal, ia ingin kembali tapi… semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia sudah tak mungkin lagi mendapatkan hati eunhyuk seperti dulu, tapi ia akan berusaha untuk terus meminta maaf kepada eunhyuk-oppanya, ia NYA eunhyuk-oppa adalah miliknya dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskan eunhyuk-oppa.

Donghae menatap sinis yeoja yang ada di depannya, ia tahu apa yang sedang di fikirkan yeoja itu dan ia takkan pernah membiarkannya. Eunhyuk itu miliknya dari dulu sampai sekarang dan selamanya akan begitu. "eunhyuk-ssi apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya donghae dengan raut wajah gelisah seakan menunjukan pada eunhyuk jika ia tak suka berada di sini. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari ke arah donghae menatap donghae dengan pandangan lembut menggantikan raut datarnya, pandangan yang membuat dongahe menyeringai dalam hati 'kau kalah yeoja bodah' batin donghae yang kini melirik Jessica yang tampak terpaku melihat perubahan raut wajah eunhyuk. "baiklah kajja kita pergi" eunhyuk mengenggam tangan donghae mengajak dongahe pergi dari tempat itu.

"oppa saranghae jeongmal saranghae….. mianhae… mianhae yo" sebaris kalimat yang di ucapakan Jessica mampu membuat eunhyuk terpaku, tapi hanya beberapa saat karena setelahnya ia terus berjalan seakan tak mendengar meninggalkan Jessica yang kini mulai menangis dan donghae yang tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. Eunhyuk terus berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan donghae, beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan donghae dan eunhyuk hanya bisa menautkan alils melihat pemandangan seperti itu, eunhyuk terus berjalan menuju taman yang berada di antara gedung A dan C.

"ehm…etho…eunkhyuk-ssi sebenarnya siapa yeoja tadi? Kenapa ada yeoja di sini, sedangkan ini sekolah namaja bukan" eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar yang ada di taman itu dia menutup matanya saat merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. "yeoja itu mantan yeojachinguku, dia keponakan dari pemilik yayasan jadi ia bebas keluar masuk disini" jelas eunhyuk masih menutup matanya. "mianhae eunhyuk-ssi tapi sepertinya kau sangat membenci yeoja tadi" Tanya dongahe penasaran.

"kau juga pasti akan membenci yeoja itu saat kau tahu kalau ternyata yeojachingumu tidur dengan pria lain bahkan tidak hanya satu sedangkan dirimu belum pernah meneyentuhnya" jelas eunhyuk dengan nada kebencian yang tersirat di setiap ucapanya. "mianhae eunhyuk-ssi" donghae merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit masa lalu eunhyuk, eunhyuk membuka matanya ia manatap lembut donghae membuat pipi dongahe bersemu merah "gwenchana donghae-ssi, bolehkah aku panggil kau hae?" Tanya eunhyuk pada dongahe.

"tentu saja eunhyuk-ssi, emmm bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyukie?" Tanya dongahe dengan wajah malunya yang terlihat amat manis di mata eunhyuk. "tentu saja boleh hae-ah" balas eunhyuk dengan senyuman lembut.

"takkan aku biarkan, eunhyuk-oppa milikku! takkan aku biarkan seorangpun mengambilnya dariku" gumam lirih terdengar dari arah pepohonan eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi tidak dengan donghae ia mendengarnya dengan jelas seakan-akan gumaman itu berada tepat di samping telinganya.

"kau ingin 'bermain' denganku heh? Kita liat sebarapa kuat kau bisa 'bermain' denganku" gumam lirih donghae, donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menatap eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Dongahe mengambil handphone flip yang ada di saku celananya kini dia sibuk mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang.

**To: B-five.**

**Subject: can you help me?.**

**Re:-**

**Sorry aku mengaggu kalian, apa kalian ada 'tugas' hari ini? Kalau tak ada bisakah kalian membantuku kali ini? Aku punya sedikit 'masalah' disini. Bisakah kalian membantuku membereskannya? Kalian juga bisa sedikit 'bemain' dan juga akan ada imbalaan yang setimpal jika kalian berhasil dengan bersih.**

SEND…..

Dongahe hanya bisa menyeringai memandangi handphonenya. "hmmm" donghae memandang ke sekeliling saat kulitnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang terbawa oleh angin, "sedang apa kau hyung?" donghae mulai mengetik kembali di handphonenya.

**To: Semiaza.**

**Subject: apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Re:-**

**Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sekarang hem? Auramu bisa aku rasakan dengan jelas disini. Jangan buat kekacauan ya hyung karena aku takkakan membantumu! XP**

SEND….

Donghae menyimpan handphonenya kembali di saku celananya memcoba merasakan sensasi semilir angin seperti eunhyuk dan tanpa sadar dongahe mulai tertidur di bahu eunhyuk…

T.B.C

Annyeong…..#dadah dadah ala miss univ# hira back! Mianhae hira lama ngilang, hira lupa kalau ternyata minggu kemarin hira ada UAS xp. Jadinya hira terpaksa nggak meggang miyu..

Miyu nama laptop hira#plak~ xp, sebagai permintaan maaf hira bakal publish beberapa fic hira… jangan lupa review yya….#puppy eyes# sekarang hira gx bisa bales review chingudeul~ mungkin chapter ke 5 hira balas sekalian di sana….\^o^/

Untuk couple selanjutnya biar chingudeul yang milih….

HanChul.

KangTeuk.

YeWook.

SiBum.

ZhouRy.

Ayo dipilih…dipilih…dipilih…#plak…

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..pay..pay…^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Kim Ryeowook x Kim jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon x Lee Sunkyu.

Disclaimer: super junior milik SMent, semua member milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya#di serbu sparKYU#

Rated: T semi M

Warning: typo bertebaran, alur gaje, BOY X BOY, DLDR.

A/N: karena ada yang minta nama-nama malaikat sama iblis yang ada di cerita ini jadi Hira bakal tulis nama pas mereka masih jadi malaikat/Iblis dan nama mereka di dunia manusia.

-Araqiel as Cho Kyuhyun

-Azazel as Park Jungsoo

-Gadriel as Hangeng

-Baraqel as Kim Youngwoon

-Chazaqiel as Kim Kibum

-Sariel as Kim Ryeowook

-Shamsiel as Henry Lau

-Armaros as Choi Siwon

-Bezaziel as ZhouMi

-Kokabiel as Kim Jongwoon

-Penemuel as Lee Hyukjae

-Samyaza as Lee Donghae

-Semiaza as Sungmin

-Ezaqeel as Kim Heechul.

Udah semua… kalau yang pernah baca side story'a Kyumin pasti tahu nama lain mereka tapi itu kalau ada yang baca (T.T) tapi sebenernya fanfic yang side story itu buat lomba class meeting di sekolah Hira tapi dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya osis di sekolah Hira malah batalin begitu aja pas hari H lagi, rasanya pengen Hira bunuh mereka semua kenapa jadi osis gx bertanggung jawab sih#corcol# hehehe maaf Hira jadi curcol^^ selamat menikmati cerita aneh bin ajaib milik Hira….

Hirayuki hana68 present….

Yesung hanya bisa menatap datar kepergian kedua dongsaengnya itu. "Ryeowook-ssi mau ikut aku keruanganku?" Yesung tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Ryeowook yang ada di dekatnya. "eh…. Baiklah, hyung, Kibum-ah, Henry-ah aku pergi dulu" setelah pamit ke semua hyung dan dongsaengnya Ryeowook berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan yesung diisi dengan keheningan, baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Entah mereka nyaman dengan suasana hening seperti ini atau mereka malu untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu dengan papan nama Kim Jong Woon di depannya, Yesung mengeluarkan Kunci dari saku celannya dan memutar kenop pintu itu.

"silahkan masuk Ryeowook-ssi" Yesung mempersilakan Ryeowook masuk keruangannya, dengan langkah perlahan Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Yesung, pandangan Ryeowook langsung tertuju pada piano hitam yang berada di pojok dekat jendela yang menampilkan danau sekolah ini, tanpa Ryeowook sadari kakinya sudah melangkah menuju piano tersebut seperti tadi Yesung hanya menatap datar ke arah Ryeowook tapi ada yang berbeda jika tadi Yesung sama sekali tak menggerakan bibirnya saat melihat kedua dongsaengnya pergi tapi saat menatap Ryeowook di sudut bibirnya terdapat lengkungan walaupun sangat tipis.

"kau menyukai piano ini Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah berada di belakang Ryeowook, "ah.. nde, piano ini mirip dengan pianoku yang ada di jepang" jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit terkejut tentunya. "kalau begitu apa kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Yesung lagi yang kini tengah bermain dengan ujung rambut belakang Ryeowook-bayangin rambut Ryewook kayak di MV No Other ya..XD-. "ah..mhmmm.. nde" ucap Ryeowook yang kini berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah karena ulah Yesung dan Yesung hanya bisa mempelebar lengkungan tipis di bibirnya.

Ryeowook kini tengah duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah piano, jari-jari mungilnya kini tengah berada di atas tuts-tuts piano seakaan tak sabar untuk membuat alunan melodi indah. "Yesung-ssi, aku harus memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Yesung yang lagi-lagi ada di belakangnya. "terserah padamu" balas Yesung singkat, "baiklah" Ryewook pun mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan sebuah alunan melodi lembutpun tercipta.

Kaeritai nagai yoruni boku no munewa mada mayoteniru.

Kaeranai awai asa ni tsugeta chikai uso ni naru kara.

Ano koro no no bokura no kagega imi tachiagari ugokidasu.

You know that I'm still waiting for you.

Suara merdu Ryeowook mengalun mengikuti nada yang tercipta dari piano, Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ryeowook ia menundukan kepalanya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo yang di kenakan Ryeowook, "citrus" gumam Yesung lirih yang sama sekali tak bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

Another day another night mirai wa soko ni tachi to matte iru keredo.

Now living without your love kimi no furueru katawo.

Omoidashite wa iikikaseteru ima dake ga setsunai my destiny.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan Pandangan mata Yesung langsung tertuju pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan danau sekolah tapi bukan pemandangan itu yang kini dilihat oleh Yesung melainkan dua sosok namja yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir danau, Yesung menatap dua sosok namja yang salah satunya adalah dongsaengnya dan yang satunya lagi adalah namja yang baru ia kenal. Yesung semakin menundungkan kepalanya membuat poninya kini hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya-bayangin rambut Yesung-oppa kayak yang di MV A-cha tapi yang lurus ya..-seakan Yesung tak mau melihat saat seorang namja lain keluar dari balik pepohonan.

Wasuretai kimi no hitomi kimi no namida kimi no tameiki wo.

Wasurenai ringgu hazushi kimochi karukushi sugosu mainichi.

Kokoro dake sakende iruyo mou ichido dake tsutaetai.

You know that my heart beating for you.

Ryeowook terus bernyanyi, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Yesung kini tengah menengelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher Ryeowook.

Another day another night imi wa futaride sorezore no michi wo susumu kedo.

Now I'm living without your love.

Kimi no yureru matsuge wo omoi dashite wa iikikaseteru.

Ima dake ga setsunai my destiny.

Ryeowookpun mengakhiri lagunya, "eh.." Ryeowook tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu bertumpu di atas kepalanya. Di liriknya sesuatu itu, "ano.. Yesung-ssi?" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini tengah menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Ryeowook. "hmm…" gumam Yesung. "bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sangat lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung. "kalau aku bilang tidak bisa bagaimana Ryuu?" balas Yesung sambil terkekeh. "tapi… eh Ryuu?" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar nama asing yang di ucapakan Yesung. "wae? Bukankah nama itu manis untukmu? Aku hanya ingin punya panggilan khusus untukmu itu saja" jelas Yesung yang kini masih tak merubah posisi mereka sama sekali.

"terserah kau saja Yesu..ehmm" Yesung tiba-tiba menutup mulut Ryewook dengan tangan kanannya. "bukankah lebih baik kau menggilku dengan nama lain hmmm" bisik Yesung lembut di telinga kiri Ryeowook, setelahnya Yesung pun melepaskan bekapannya dengan lembut. "tapi.. aku harus memanggil apa?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada binggung. "coba kau pikirkan sendiri" Yesung kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di curuk leher Ryeowook. "eh… ka…ehmm.. ah.. kazu, bagaimana Yesung-ssi?" Ryeowook akhirnya mendapatkan nama jepang untuk Yesung. "ehmmm kazu nama yang cukup bagus, lebih bagus lagi jika kau yang mengucapkannya" ah, sepertinya Yesung sedang menggombali Ryeowook dan uri Ryeowook harus menutipi pipinya yang memerah—lagi.

"ano, kazu-san aku harus panggil hyung atau aniki ?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. "niisan saja" ujar Yesung singkat."tapi niisankan biasa di gunakan oleh yeoja aku kan namja" Ryeowook sepertinya tak mau di samakan dengan perempuan. "tapi aku lebih suka mendengar kau memanggilku niisan ketimbang aniki" jelas Yesung, "turuti perintaku panggil aku nissan, mengerti Ryuu" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. "mengerti Kazu-nii tapi….. mianhae kazu-nii tapi aku lapar aku tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi"ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah sebenarnya ia malu mengucapkannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sangat kelaparan sekarang. "kau ingin kita ke kantin atau kita makan disini hmm?" tanya Yesung. "aku ingin makan disini saja atau bagaimana kalau di atap saja?" uri Ryeowook benar-benar kelaparan sekarang sampai-sampai ia malas berjalan ckckckckc. "baiklah kita makan di atap saja kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku belikan" ucap Yesung yang kini tengah melepaskan pelukan di bahu Ryeowook. "aku ingin jajangmyun, pancake coklat, ice-cream vanilla dan milkshake" ucap Ryeowook dengan semangat 45. "kau benar-benar lapar rupanya" ucap Yesung yang di balas dengan senyuman dari Ryewook. "baiklah aku pergi dulu, kau mau ke atap atau mau menungguku dulu disini?" tanya Yesung yang kini sedang megenggam kenop pintu. "aku tunggu di atap saja niisan" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum innconectnya. "baiklah aku pergi, tangga menuju atap ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan" dan setelahnya Yesung pun melangkah keluar menuju kantin.

Ryeowook POV.

Aku rasa Kazu-niisan sudah pergi. "apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" gumamku, saat aku mendapati salah satu hyungku kini sedang 'bermain' dengan seseorang, apa aku harus membantumu hyung? "baiklah akan aku bantu" ucapku dengan riang aku pusatkan seluruh energiku dan aku keluarkan secara bersamaan semoga energi ini bisa menenangkannmu hyung. "baiklah sepertinya cukup, apa aku harus beritahu Heechul-hyung? Lebih baik aku beritahu aku tak ingin merasakan kemarahaan Heechul-hyung lagi" ucapku entah pada siapa, apa aku sudah mulai gila? Aku keluarkan handphone flipku dari dalam tasku.

**To: Ezaqeel-hyung.**

**Subject: hyung! Minnie-hyung…**

**Re:- **

**Hyung sepertinya sekarang minnie-hyung tengah 'bermain' dengan seseorang, aku tak bisa menghentikannya aku takut minnie-hyung kenapa-kenapa. Aku sudah coba mengeluarkan sedikit energiku aku harap itu bisa merendam amarahnya sekarang, walaupun aku tak yakin bisa menghilangkan amarahnya, bisakah hyung menge-checknya. Jika aku yang turun aku tak yakin bisa membendung kemarahan minnie-hyung.**

SEND…..

Yesung POV.

Ada yang aneh dengan diriku, kenapa aku mau saja membelikan makanan untuknya dan lagi siapa sebenarnya Ryuu itu, kenapa saat bersamanya selalu ada perasaan rindu di hati ini, entah kenapa tapi aku rindu suaranya, aku rindu senyuman innconectnya, aku rindu aromanya, akh..! aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya. Daripada aku pusing di buatnya lebih baik aku biarkan ini terus berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya, aku yakin pasti suatu saat aku bisa mengungkap siapa Ryuu yang sebenarnya.

Author POV.

Yesung pun melangkah memasuki kantin suasana ramai lagsung terasa saat ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam memasuki kantin, Yesung terus berjalan menuju konteer yang di siapkan khusus untuk memesan makanan tanpa harus makan di tempat.

"annyeonghaseyo ada yang bisa kami bantu Yesung-ssi" sang penjaga koonter menyapa Yesung dengan ramah. "nde, aku ingin 2 porsi jajangmyun, 1 porsi pancake coklat, 1 porsi kentang goreng, 2 porsi ice-cream vanilla, 1 milkshake dan 1 ice mocccino" Yesung menyebutkan semua makanan yang ia ingin pesan. " baik, 2 porsi jajangmyun, I porsi pancake coklat, 1 porsi kentang goreng, 2 porsi ice-cream vanilla, 1 milkshake dan 1 ice moccacino. Ada lagi?" sang pelayan pun menyebutkan semua makanan yang di pesan Yesung. "tidak itu saja" jawab Yesung singkat sambil menyerahkan kartu kredit yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dompetnya. "baiklah pesanan anda akan siap 15 menit lagi" pelayan pun meyerahkan kembali kartu kredit Yesung beserta struk pembelian.

Yesung menerima kartu kredit tersebut dan ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi, tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat manik mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, sosok dari salah satu dongsaengnya Kangin bersama dengan namja yang baru ia temuai tadi pagi Leeteuk. "sedang apa kau disini rakun?" entah kapan Yesung berjalan yang jelas kini ia sudah berada di belakang Kangin. "yak! Hyung kau mengaggetkanku dan siapa yang kau panggil rakun hah?" seru Kangin. " tentu saja kau siapa lagi tak mungkin Leeteuk-ssi kan?" jawab Yesung dengan nada datarnya. "annyeonghaseyo leeteuk-ssi" sapa Yesung kepada Leeteuk yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pertengkaraan antara Yesung dan Kangin. "ah… annyeonghaseyo Yesung-ssi" Leeteuk pun akhirnya membalas sapaan Yesung.

"permisi Yesung-ssi ini pesanan anda" di samping Yesung kini tengah berdiri seorang pelayan wanita berseragam maid, pelayan wanita itu menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi makanan yang di pesan Yesung. "kamshamida" dan setelahnya pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalakan Yesung. "aku pergi dulu rakun, Leeteuk-ssi" setelah mengucapkannya Yesung berjalan keluar kantin menuju ke atap gedung C.

Dengan perlahan Yesung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap di bukannya pintu yang menjadi batas menuju atap dengan hati-hati hingga nyaris tak menenimbulkan suara sedikit pun, dan ia mendapati Ryeowook tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya entah apa yang di pikirkan Yesung bukannya menyapa Ryeowook ia malah diam menedengarkan pembicaraan Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

"kau masih membahasnya, eoh? Dia Cuma seorang namja bodoh"

"..."

"terserah"

"….."

"arasseo, aku akan bantu"

"…."

"aku mengerti, aku tutup" dan Ryeowook pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan kini ia masih mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Yesung berjalan perlahan menuju Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sulit di tebak. "Ryuu…." Panggil Yesung pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar tapi Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung, "nde.. Kazu-nii?" sahut Ryeowook. "ini makananya" Yesung menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa ke Ryeowook. "gamshamida Kazu-nii uangnya nanti aku ganti" ucap Ryeowook yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan makanna-makanan itu. "tidak usah anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan dariku" Yesung menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan-awan, burung-burung menari dengan indah menambah kecantikan langit biru hari ini, lengkungan tipis tercipta dibibir Yesung dan tanpa Yesung sadari lengkungan tipis pun tercipta dibibir Ryeowook.

"Kazu-nii ayo makan" ajak Ryeowook "hmmm…" gumam Yesung menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Keheningan pun kembali mengisi.

Krrriiiieeeeet~

Ryewook dan Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju atap, seorang yeoja berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung, senyum yeoja itu berkembang kala manik matanya menangkap sosok namja yang ia cintai

"Yesung-oppa" panggil yeoja itu. "apa mau mu Sunkyu-ssi?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung seakan bertanya siapa yeoja itu. "aku hanya ingin bertemu oppa, apa oppa tak merindukanku?" yeoja yang di panggil Sunkyu berhenti tepat di antara Ryeowook dan Yesung. "tidak" jawab Yesung singkat dan datar, Sunkyu menundukan wajahnya guratan kesedihan tampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ryeowook yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menyaksikan Yesung dan yeoja yang bernama Sunkyu itu.

"pergilah Sunkyu-ssi kau menganggu, apa kau tak lihat kami sedang makan disini?" Sunkyu tersentak ia tak percaya jika Yesung bisa berkata kasar padanya. "mia…nhae oppa" ucap Sunkyu lirih, "jangan seperti itu Kazu-nii tidak baik membuat yeoja menangis" Sunkyu menatap namja yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari berada tepat di sebalah kirinya. 'Kazu-nii? Siapa namja ini?' batin Sunkyu, tanpa di sadari Yesung maupun Sunkyu kini Ryeowook tengah tersenyum dalam hati 'Kazu-nii milikku yeoja jelek' batinnya. "aku hanya menjawab jujur" ucap Yesung datar.

"mianhae jika aku menggangu oppa, aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Sunkyu perlahan-lahan mundur meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook, Yesung hanya diam tanpa sekalipun menatap wajah Sunkyu.

"dia siapa niisan?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Sunkyu benar-benar telah meninggalkan mereka, "bukan siapa-siapa hanya yeoja aneh, tak usah kau pikirkan lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu" ujar Yesung datar, Sunkyu yang sebenarnya belum meninggalkan atap hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat tak sengaja ia mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Yesung, perlahan demi perlahan kristal bening mulai mengalir melewati pipinya dan semakin lama semakin deras.

Ketikan air mata terus mengalir dengan cepat, lengkungan senyum pun tercipta.

A/N: huuuwwwaaahhh Hira minta maaf, Hira telat buat update cerita ini entah kenapa Hira jadi binggung mau nulis apa, ini juga hasil dari sedikit memaksa kinerja otak Hira. Mianhae Readerdeul#bow# MV oppadeul yang baru keren yya… Hira nggak sabar nunggu album Sexy, Free & Single yang Hira pesen XD.

Mianhae Hira nggak bisa bales Review readerdeul satu-satu tapi tenang reviewnya Hira baca kok, Hira ngucapin makasih atas review kalian, review2 kalian buat Hira bikin semakin semangat buat nulis -walaupun gx punya ide-

Ternyata hasil Voting di menangkan couple Yewook!

Sekarang Hira minta Voting lagi yya buat couple siapa yang bakal keluar chapter depan.

-Hanchul

-Kangteuk

-Zhoury

-Sibum

Ayo dipilih…dipilih,.,..,,,…dipilih…..


End file.
